


This Is The Way

by hexedmaiden



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Light daddy kink, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28010616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hexedmaiden/pseuds/hexedmaiden
Summary: "Cobb was still holding the child in his lap, cooing at him. The sight never failed to make Din smile behind his helmet. Sure others had done much the same when they got their hands on the little guy. It was different with Cobb. A lot of things were different with Cobb."What was supposed to be pure smut turned into some tooth rotting fluff about a clan of two becoming a clan of three.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Cobb Vanth
Comments: 44
Kudos: 428





	This Is The Way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SouthernGentleMonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthernGentleMonster/gifts).



Twin suns were setting over Tatooine. Cobb Vanth was tinkering under his speeder when two little green hands started tugging on his shirt. Cobb slid out from under the bike, he wiped the sweat from his forehead on the shoulder of his shirt. Grogu tugged on his shirt again this time he made a happy noise and pointed across the sand where a shiny metal object was coming into view. 

“Daddy’s home.” Cobb smiled and wiped his hands on his trousers before scooping up the child who giggled. The two of them headed inside. Cobb sat the child down at the table while he checked on supper. The bantha steak soup was finally done cooking. Cobb turned off the fire and began ladling out three bowls of soup.

Din could smell food cooking right outside the house as he parked his speeder alongside Cobb’s. He knocked the sand from the bottoms of his boots before reaching for the door. 

As he entered the house he could see Grogu spooning a chunk of meat into his little mouth. When the foundling saw him he waved his wooden spoon in the air. Cobb’s seat was empty but the bowl of food was there alongside another one for Din.

Din’s heart froze until he heard the refresher door open. Cobb returned with damp hair and fresh clothes. The silver-haired man greeted him with a kiss to his helmet.

“Food just finished and the refresher’s all yours if you want to take it in there to eat.”

“Thanks. You two have a good day?” Din asked, his voice crackling through the modulator. He pulled out Cobb’s chair for him and gave the kid an ear rub before picking up the bowl.

“Not a problem, darlin. Grogu has been very helpful with that whole Jedi thing around the house.” Cobb wiggles his fingers for emphasis. He takes a bite of soup. “But at least this time when he got tired nothing accidentally tried to crush me.”

Grogu makes an almost sad noise.

“Aww, kid it’s fine I know you didn’t mean it. Come here.” Cobb picks the child up and into his lap. “See. Everythings fine. You’re good.” Cobb soothed him smiling.

The kid looked up at him and nodded and went back to eating.

“Go eat before the soup gets cold.” Cobb prods the Mandalorian.

“Bossy.”

“Well, you know that 'round here, I'm the one who tells folks what to do.”

“It’s what I love about you.”

“We gonna do this in front of the kid?”

“He’s seen worse.” 

“Get outta here you terror.” Cobb laughs at the echo of their first conversation. Din chuckles along with him and heads down the hall to eat. The clink and vacuum sound of Din removing his helmet fills the room. He shakes his head trying to dislodge the short brown hair that’s plastered itself to his head. He sits the helmet down on the edge of the sink before he sits down on the lid of the vacc tube. 

He takes a spoonful of the soup into his mouth and groans. Cobb had outdone himself. The meat was tender and the vegetables melted in his mouth. There was a tiny kick of spice that lingered after each bite. 

When Din finished eating he came back to see Cobb was still holding the child in his lap, cooing at him. The sight never failed to make Din smile behind his helmet. Sure others had done much the same when they got their hands on the little guy. It was different with Cobb. A lot of things were different with Cobb.

Maybe it was the way that Din knew if danger were to appear in the doorway of Cobb’s house the man would reach for his blaster just as quickly as Din would to protect them. Or the way that Cobb looked, holding Grogu as if he always belonged there. 

The marshal fed the child another spoonful of food and the foundling made a small happy noise. Cobb wiped the corner of the Grogu's mouth with the edge of his sleeve with a laugh. 

"Alright kid, let me hand you back to daddy so I can clean up." Cobb smiled down at the child before he carefully picked him up and put him into Din's arms. 

_ Daddy _ .

Din felt much too warm under the helmet and armor suddenly. 

He adjusted his grip on the kid, rubbing his back as Din watched Cobb move around the small kitchen. Din could tell the little one was half asleep by the slowness of his breathing. The Mandalorian got up from the table quietly as he could and took the child to the small back room of the house. 

The marshal had set up a space for Grogu when the two of them had returned after helping with the Krayt dragon. The Mandalorian had let out a choked “thank you” when he saw the pram for the foundling. He wanted to kiss Cobb right then and there, but this blossoming friendship was too fragile to make that kind of risk at the time. 

Din placed the child in the pram gently trying not to disturb him too much. Grogu made a tiny huffing sound and rolled onto his side still fast asleep. The Mandalorian made his way back down the hall to find Cobb tucked into a well-worn chair. One of his long legs was draped over the arm while the other was folded underneath him. 

Din’s gloved hand reached out to run his fingers through Cobb’s hair without a thought as he rounded the back of the chair the other man sat in. Cobb leaned into the touch. 

“He sleeping?” Cobb asked in a hushed voice. 

“Yeah, too much excitement for one day.” Din’s equally hushed voice crackled through the modulator. Cobb smiled up at him and took Din’s hand into his. Cobb’s fingers worked open the straps of Din’s gloves before peeling the fabric away. He brought the hand to his face to kiss the palm. 

The Mandalorian shivered under Cobb’s attention. He’ll never get used to this, Din thinks. It shocked him every time he and the kid returned to Tatooine. Cobb had started to show up to greet them with a handshake and head pat for Grogu. Which slowly turned into a hug and a forehead kiss for the child. Din had never felt more jealous in his life at the time.

“Why don’t you go take a shower and come to bed.” Cobb’s voice breaks Din from his thoughts. 

Din makes an unintelligible sound as he squeezes Cobb’s hand before letting go to make his way to the refresher.

Din stripped himself of his helmet once more, then the beskar armor followed by his under layers before opening the shower door. The warm water and soap washed away a layer of grime and sand. He used Cobb’s shampoo to scrub at his scalp before placing his head back under the stream of water. 

When the water finally runs clean and suds free Din turns the water off and grabs the towel he placed over the shower door. He drys off and wraps the towel around his waist before making his way to the bedroom. 

He opens the door to find Cobb is lying against the headboard, his naked legs are crossed at the ankles. Din’s eyes follow them up to his strategically covered crotch to his naked chest. The most noticeable thing was Cobb’s bright red scarf around the man’s eyes. Din shuts the door, locking it. He drops the towel from his waist and crawls up the foot of the bed over Cobb’s body.

“Did you have a nice shower?” Cobb blindly reaches out for Din and his hands cup the Manalorian’s face. Din turns his head into Cobb’s palm breathing in the scent of oil from Cobb’s speeder and a faint hint of something warm like the air before a summer rain. 

“It was fine. Could have been nicer if someone was in there with me.”

“Well, the last time we tried that I almost busted my ass and I’m pretty sure you got a leg cramp.” Cobb huffs a laugh at the memory. Din leans forward to kiss him and Cobb’s fingers thread through his hair. His fingers play with longer strands at the base of Din’s neck.

Din moves to sit in Cobb’s lap. He pulls Cobb closer as he starts to deepen their kiss. Cobb moves to sit forward and wraps his arms around Din. The marshal’s grip tightens on him as he flips their positions. Din’s cock throbs between his legs at the display of strength.

“Kriff me, I love when you do that.” Din squirms under Cobb. Looking up at him he grabs Cobb by his chin and pulls him into a kiss. Din’s fingers stroke the soft short beard along Cobb’s jaw as they kiss. 

“Hush now, let me take care of you,” Cobb whispered into Din’s ear before making him gasp when he slowly moved his hips against Din’s. 

“ _ Cobb _ .”

“You take such good care of the kid and me. It’s only fair I get to take care of you for a while.” Cobb punctuates his words with a kiss. Din opens his mouth for Cobb when he feels the other man’s tongue lick over his lips. Cobb’s fingers brush over his ribs sending a shiver through him.

“Sometimes I would think about how lucky I am. Of all the bars in all the towns in all the galaxy, you walk into mine.” Cobb kisses down Din’s neck, sucking bruises to his tanned skin along the way. Cobb’s mouth trails down Din’s smooth chest to take a nipple into his mouth. Din lets out a broken moan when Cobb’s teeth catch. 

Din’s hand moves to the back of Cobb’s head when the marshal resumes kissing down his stomach. Din spreads his legs to accommodate Cobb, hoping to get the man closer to where he needs him. Cobb’s breath ghosts over his cock briefly making the Mandalorian whine. The marshal doesn’t take pity on him. He licks at the tender spot of Din’s inner thigh instead. His teeth worry the thin skin just centimeters away. 

“Cobb,  _ please _ ,” Din begs. His fingers tighten on Cobb’s silver strands.

“I’ve got you,  _ daddy.”  _ Cobb’s fingers into his thighs both as reassurance and to keep him still.

Cobb flattens his tongue as he licks a stripe from root to tip of Din’s cock. He takes the head into his mouth. Din opens his mouth but the moan gets stuck in his throat as Cobb flicks his tongue roughly over the slit. He pulls away to kiss and lick over Din’s shaft before taking him into his mouth again. This time a little deeper. Cobb swallows around Din’s member. The brunette attempts to buck up into Cobb’s mouth but the grip the marshal has on him stops him.

“Cyar'ika, Cobb,  _ kriff.” _

“Under the pillow. Hand it to me.” Cobb tells him. Din’s hand searches under the pillow his head rests on and finds the bottle of lube. He quirked an eyebrow as he handed it over to Cobb. Almost as though Cobb can sense it he smirks.

“What do you think I was doing while you were in the shower, daddy?” 

“You’re gonna kill me.” Din’s eyes roll back. He hisses when Cobb’s hand wraps around his cock stroking him.

Cobb shuffles forward with Din’s help onto the Manalorian’s lap. Din reaches between his legs to line his cock up for Cobb. The silver-haired man slowly lowers himself letting out a groan at the feeling of being stretched around Din. Din bites his lip as he watches Cobb sink down onto him. The man stills for a moment placing his hands on Din’s chest for balance. Din’s hands go to Cobb’s hips when Cobb decides to start moving. 

Cobb raises on his knees before slamming back down. It knocks the air from both of their lungs. He does it again, and again. Din starts to thrusts himself up into him. He knows he’ll leave bruises in the shape of his fingers on the marshal’s hip. The small spark of possessiveness in him loves it.

Cobb grinds down into Din’s lap faster and harder. 

Slowly Cobb began to falter in his movements in the way that Din could tell he was tiring out. Din wrapped a fist around Cobb’s cock to jerk him off. He tightened his grip on the downstroke and twisted his hand on the up.

“Yes, oh god, don’t stop.” Cobb moans as he throws his head back.

When Din feels Cobb start to clench around him he speeds up his movements on Cobb’s cock. 

“Keep going, baby. Cum for me.” Din grunts thrusting up into Cobb even harder. 

That’s all Cobb needed before he doubled over cumming over Din’s hand. Din keeps his grip tight on the man as Cobb squeezes tightly around him. Din flips him onto his back as he keeps fucking into Cobb, chasing his orgasm. Cobb’s heel digs into Din’s ass as the Mandalorian pounds into him. 

“I love you.” Din huffs into Cobb’s ear as his cock pulses inside of the marshal. 

Din rolls them over onto their side. Both of them lay panting next to each other. Din slowly pulls himself out of Cobb. If they weren’t so tired and sore he might have used his mouth to clean his mess from Cobb’s hole. His cock twitches pitifully at the thought. Instead, he pulls the man into his arms.

He lays there with Cobb’s head on his chest thinking about the years he and the child spent running. There’s a good probability they’ll never be completely safe and the bounty hunting money is good, but he’s got the chance to hang up his blaster if he wanted. He almost lost Grogu and he’ll be damned if he loses Cobb.

“Marry me.” Din blurts out. Cobb’s hand stills its circular movements on his chest. 

“I-yes.  _ Kriff _ , yes!” Cobb messily jerks forward to kiss Din only to get the corner of the Manalorian’s mouth. Cobb’s hand rests over Din’s heart and Din’s sure Cobb can feel his heartbeat right out of his chest.

“How do you wanna do this? I know there’s gotta be some ancient Mandalorian way.” Cobb asks.

“Right here, then?” 

“Right here.”

"Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome, mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verde." Din says.

“We are one together. We are one when parted. We share everything. We will raise warriors.” Din recites the words in basic quietly to Cobb. He feels his face grow warm with joy, he doesn’t realize he’s crying until he licks his lips and tastes salt. 

“We are one together. We are one when parted. We share everything. We will raise warriors.” Cobb repeats as Din wipes away the tears that escape the red scarf.

Din pulls Cobb into a lip bruising kiss. His fingers pull at the knot of the red scarf around the marshal’s eyes. Cobb’s eyes flutter open when Din finally pulls back. Cobb’s mouth makes a small “O” shape as he takes in the sight of Din completely.

“Ain’t you a sight for sore eyes, husband.” Cobb kissed Din again. He can feel Din break into a smile and he looks at him once more. 

“Oh, you have dimples!” Cobb laughs happily and kisses the spot near Din’s mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on twitter, tumblr, and pillowfort @hexedmaiden
> 
> Thank you for reading ❤️


End file.
